


Loveless No More

by Southside_Bombshell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southside_Bombshell/pseuds/Southside_Bombshell
Summary: "Everyone thinks I'm this loveless monster but it isn't true." Cheryl and Toni from 2x17 onwards





	1. We Came To Rescue You

Hello! Like most of us, I'm obsessed with Choni and can't believe Riverdale has deleted so many of our precious Choni scenes so I wrote this book to fill in those gaps. I hope you like this; let me know what you think by leaving a comment, kudos and bookmarking!

\-------------------

"Cheryl? Cheryl?" The redhead started to sob silently as she heard the Serpents voice calling out in her head. She stared at the projector screen, trying to block out the voice that she so desperately craved - it would be easier that way.

The door of the darkened room flung open, "Cheryl? Are you in here?"

Cheryl stood up and squinted, her eyes trying to focus on the person standing in the light of the projector, "Toni?" Was this some sort of cruel joke the Sisters had organised as part of Cheryl's torture.

"We came to rescue you" the Serpent replied.

"You did?" Cheryl still couldn't believe it - surely she was dreaming. She started walking to the front of the room, feeling more hopeful with each step. After what felt like an eternity, she felt Toni's arms tighten around her. It really was her. Every horrible memory of what she'd been through at The Sisters started to fade and in that moment all Cheryl could think about was how safe and loved she felt in Toni's arms. Slowly, the shorter girl started to pull away until their eyes locked, her hands cupping Cheryl's tear stained face. They both leant in, their lips finally meeting in a soft but passionate kiss. Cheryl closed her eyes; she had never felt this way towards someone before. She could have sworn they were the only two people on Earth but she was proven wrong when she heard her name being called.

"Cheryl! Toni! There are a bunch of nuns coming. We have to go, come on" Veronica stood at the door then turned and started running.

The three girls ran through the eerie corridors of Quiet Mercy, trying to find their way back to Kevin. Cheryl was holding onto Toni's hand like her life depended on it and maybe it did. She followed Veronica and Toni - her heart thumping in her chest - until a sudden cold breeze hit her face. She felt Toni's hand let go of hers and looked back to see the Serpent locking the door shut with a crowbar. Cheryl held her hand out and took the shorter girl's hand as she ran back from the door. Toni held the redhead close and pulled her back, "Let's go".

The two girls followed Veronica and Kevin back to the car and sat in the back. Toni put her arm around Cheryl and held her close, "I promise I'll never leave you alone again".

"It's not your fault, TT" Cheryl smiled softly at the Serpent then rested her head on the girls shoulder again, "I'm just glad you're here now".

Toni kissed her head and sighed. It was obvious to her that Cheryl was putting on a brave front - in true Cheryl Bombshell fashion - so she decided to leave the questions until it was just the two of them. The car ride was silent until they got into town and Toni squeezed Cheryl's hand, "You're going to stay with me, okay? I'm not letting you go back to Thistlehouse".

Cheryl nodded but just stared out the window. Kevin pulled into the Southside and Veronica looked back at the two girls, "Call us in the morning?"

Toni nodded and Cheryl sat up, speaking for the first time since they left The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy, "Thank you" she spoke quietly, "I'd still be in that ghoulish nunnery if you hadn't helped Toni".

Veronica and Kevin both smiled softly at her. "Nothing was going to stop Toni" Kevin winked at the Serpent then looked back at Cheryl, "You've got a good one Blossom".

Cheryl looked at Toni and nodded but before the redhead could say anything Toni kissed her hand, "I've got the best one though".

The shorter girls comment made Cheryl's cheeks turn the same shade of red as her hair. Toni noticed and laughed softly, "I'll call you in the morning, V"

Veronica nodded and Toni helped Cheryl out of the car. They both waved as Kevin drove off and headed back to the Northside.

"Let's get you inside" Toni put her arm around Cheryl and took her into the flat. The moment Toni shut the door behind them - and it was just the two of them - Toni knew Cheryl was about to let her guard down.

\-----------------

So what did you think? Please let me know!


	2. You're Safe Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on the first chapter! I hope you like this chapter just as much xx

Previous chapter:

"Let's get you inside" Toni put her arm around Cheryl and took her into the flat. The moment Toni shut the door behind them - and it was just the two of them - Toni knew Cheryl was about to let her guard down.

\------------------

Toni sat on the bed beside the redhead but didn't say anything, just took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Cheryl sighed and looked down at their hands, "The food there was terrible".

Toni could see that Cheryl was trying hard to keep her walls up, "Cher, you know you don't have to stay strong around me? It's okay to cry".

Cheryl looked at the Serpent, her bottom lip quivering, "They told me that you didn't have feelings for me, that you couldn't".

Toni shook her head, "They don't know what they're talking about".

Cheryl welled up, "They injected me everyday with drugs that made me sick, Toni. They made me watch movies with two girls and every time they hugged or kissed or even smiled at each other they would give me an electric shock".

Cheryl stood up and lifted her dress – tears streaming down her face - revealing several deep purple bruises over the back of her legs.

Toni covered her mouth and cursed herself for letting this happen to the girl she loved.

"They made me read stories about girls who loved each other and then they would hit me with a cane until I couldn't stand anymore" Cheryl fell to her knees and began to sob. "I never stopped thinking about you though".

The Serpent knelt down and wrapped her arms around Cheryl, "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again". Her heart sank. She'd never seen Cheryl so vulnerable. Toni held the broken girl against her chest and stroked her auburn hair, "You have to know that they're wrong Cheryl, I do have feelings for you".

Cheryl looked at the shorter girl for a moment, "You do?"

Toni nodded and moved her hands to wipe the tears from Cheryl's reddened cheeks, "More than you know, Cheryl Bombshell".

She scoffed quietly, "I don't think Bombshell is right for me anymore. Cheryl Blubbering sounds more appropriate".

Toni smiled a little and shook her head, "Bombshell will always be appropriate for you, Cher. Feel free to tremble, right?"

Cheryl wiped her eyes and let out a soft laugh, then sighed, "Why did you keep trying? I was nothing but a malevolent bitch to you. Anyone else would have run as far away as possible".

"Well, as you've probably noticed by now Cheryl, I'm not like everyone else. Unlike most people, I see past your mean girl façade; I know that beneath all that there's a girl who is struggling to make sense of her world as best she can. I can see the real Cheryl Blossom, the one who has so much love to give but is afraid to show that to anyone because she's scared she'll get hurt".

No one had ever understood Cheryl like Toni did - she figured that no one really ever tried. Cheryl traced her thumb over Toni's bottom lip and leant in slowly, "I'm not afraid anymore."

Toni could feel Cheryl's warm breath against her lips and began to tangle her fingers in the other girls red waves as their lips met for the second time that night.

Cheryl smiled into the kiss and moved her hand to the back of Toni's neck. She whispered against Toni's lips, "Thank you for not running away".

Toni rested her forehead against Cheryl's, "You don't have to thank me", she leant in again and left a soft kiss on Cheryl's lips.

Cheryl blushed and took Toni's hand, "Promise me I'm not going to wake up in that hell and this was all just a dream?"

Toni nodded and kissed Cheryl's hand, "I promise, Cher. We should get some sleep though, it's been a long night." They both stood up and Toni put her arm around the redhead.

"I haven't slept properly in days" Cheryl yawned then looked at Toni, "Do you have some spare pyjamas?"

Toni laughed and got some out of her drawers, "I know they're not really your style but they'll have to do for now."

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "Im really not that high maintenance, you know?"

"I know you're not", Toni pulled Cheryl closer and smiled, "I'm teasing. Now go get changed so we can get into bed".

Cheryl nodded and went into the bathroom to get changed. She looked in the mirror and sighed, she looked like she'd been dragged through hell and back and in a way she had. Maybe Toni just felt sorry for her, maybe she was reading it all wrong and Toni was just being a supportive friend, maybe the Sisters were right - it was impossible for someone like Toni to love someone like her, right? Cheryl shook her head and sighed again, she was too tired to think about it right now. She splashed some water on her face to remove the dirt, tear stains and memories from Quiet Mercy or at least she hoped it would. Cheryl got changed and went back into Toni's bedroom, smiling when she saw the Serpent tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"Ready for bed?" Toni smiled back, pulling the covers back for the both of them.

Cheryl rubbed her tired eyes as she walked over to the bed, "I don't think I've ever been more ready."

Both girls got into bed, facing each other but not touching. Toni put her hand on top of Cheryl's, causing Cheryl to smile softly. She wanted to be closer to her and have Toni's arms around her so she would feel safer, "Toni?"

The Serpent nodded, "Yeah?"

Cheryl remembered what she'd thought about in the bathroom and looked down, "Nothing, never mind."

Toni moved closer and put her arms around Cheryl, "You're safe now, Cher."

Cheryl closed her eyes and instantly felt herself relax into the other girl's embrace. How did Toni know her so well? How could she understand exactly what she needed without her having to ask? How did Toni have her whole heart after just a few short months? Those questions would have to be answered another time because as soon as Cheryl was in Toni's arms, she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xx If you like this story please leave a comment, kudos and bookmark so you know when I update next :)


	3. I'm Proud Of You, Babe

Toni sat in the student lounge scrolling through the photos on Cheryl's Instagram profile until she accidentally double clicked on a photo from over a year ago, "Shit!" She quickly double clicked it again to unlike it but it was too late.

Cheryl walked into the student lounge with her phone in her hand, "Insta-stalking me, TT?"

Toni blushed and scoffed lightly, "You wish" she moved over to create some space for the other girl, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, missy" she whispered in the Serpents ear as she sat beside her, causing Toni to blush a deeper red.

Toni took Cheryl's hand and played with her fingers, hoping to change the subject, "So, now that you're free, what's your first move going to be?"

Cheryl smiled, knowing she had been right, "Well Toni, if revenge is a dish best served cold, my mother and Uncle Claudius better brace themselves for a polar vortex."

Toni laughed softly, happy that Cheryl's usual sass had returned.

"But, there's something even more pressing than that" Cheryl squeezed Toni's hand as she looked away.

Toni noticed Cheryl looking over her shoulder and went to look who had caught her girls attention but as she did Cheryl stood up. She looked back at the redhead and followed her with her eyes - she couldn't help but take a glance at Cheryl's ass - as she walked over to the vending machine. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when she realised it was only Kevin and not another girl.

"Kevin!" Cheryl leant against the vending machine and grinned, a sure sign she wanted something, "I hear I'm back just in time for Carrie: The Musical, which you're directing."

Kevin shook his head then flashed a fake smile, "You are" he paused, "and I'm having auditions this afternoon."

Toni sat and watched, trying not to laugh at Kevin's suggestion that Cheryl audition. She knew Cheryl wanted something and no matter what it was Cheryl always got what she wanted.

"Well as far as the lead role's concerned, cancel them. I'm obviously Riverdale Highs Carrie White." Cheryl turned away from Kevin and stared out the window, putting her hand on her hip dramatically, "And this school's gonna burn."

Toni stood up and started clapping, "Bravo! Bravo!" she pretended to throw roses at Cheryl. The Serpent walked over and put her hand around Cheryl's waist, "Well, what do you say Kev? I'd say that was pretty impressive; I mean, she's obviously Riverdale Highs Carrie White." Toni winked at Cheryl and smiled before looking back at Kevin, who was just nodding slowly. "That's what I thought" Toni let out a soft laugh and pulled Cheryl away, smiling at Kevin, "We'll see you at rehearsals."

Kevin left and the two girls sat back on the couch. Cheryl put her hand on Toni's lap, "You didn't have to do that, I would have made him give me the role."

Toni put her hand on top of Cheryl's, "Oh, trust me, I know you would have" she laughed, "but I had to make sure he knew how incredible you were."

Cheryl smiled and kissed Toni's cheek, "Don't think I forgot about you Insta-stalking me."

Toni rolled her eyes and tried not to blush, "Like I said before, I don't know what you're talking about, Bombshell."

\-------------------

Kevin walked up the stairs onto the stage and sat down. Toni looked around the circle of chairs, wondering where Cheryl was and why she hadn't shown up to the second day of rehearsals. She'd earned her role as Carrie White yesterday, after her impromptu rendition of 'Carrie', so why wasn't she there?

Kevin sighed, "Due to some unforeseen circumstances, Cheryl will no longer be playing the role of Carrie White."

Toni was shocked and began to feel extremely worried. Cheryl would never just give up her role as the lead in the school musical, which could only mean that something out of her control had happened. She sat up a bit straighter and looked at Kevin, "What? Why?"

"Let's just say that Penelope Blossom isn't much of a stage mum" Kevin nodded and tapped his book. He looked over at a very concerned Toni and spoke quietly, "I think Cheryl's by the gym bleachers."

Toni stood up and grabbed her bag, heading straight for the bleachers. She shook her head and clenched her fists as she crossed the football field. Penelope Blossom never gave up, did she; the woman would happily do anything to destroy every last glimmer of hope her daughter had. Toni saw Cheryl sitting on the bleachers and walked over to her, "You okay?"

Cheryl just shook her head; worried if she spoke her voice would break.

"You deserve to be in the musical, Cher" Toni tried to reassure her.

"Screw the musical. I just wanted to prove to everyone that I'm still me" Cheryl paused, "but maybe I'm not. Toni," she turned to face the Serpent, "even Carrie White could stand up to her mother."

Toni took the other girls hand and squeezed it supportively, "Hey Cheryl, you gotta show your mother who's in charge."

"I don't know if I can anymore" Cheryl shook her head and welled up, resting her head on her hand in an attempt to hide her emotions from Toni, "I'm not the same girl that burnt down Thornhill and cut off her oxygen."

"Sure you are. You're not done playing Carrie, Cheryl." Toni shook her head and placed her hand on Cheryl's back, "Not by a long shot."

Cheryl looked at Toni, "How do you know?"

"Because Cheryl Blossom doesn't give up without a fight." Toni smiled and moved closer the Cheryl, "My girlfriend doesn't give up without a fight."

"Your girlfriend?" Cheryl's raised her eyebrow, trying to hide the massive grin on her face.

Toni nodded, her smile growing too, "Would you be my girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom?" She started to doubt if Cheryl was ready for all of this, "I mean, if it's too soon or you're not ready for this then just say. I don't want to pressure you into being in a relationship if you're not read-" Toni was cut off by Cheryl's lips. The Serpent felt herself relax and moved her hands to Cheryl's cheeks as they kissed softly.

Cheryl pulled away a while later, "I feel like our first kiss wasn't under the best circumstances."

"Well," Toni nodded, "it was nice to not have your boogers in my mouth like the first time."

Toni laughed and Cheryl shook her head, smiling, "You're such a romantic, Toni."

"What can I say?" Toni winked and brushed her thumb over Cheryl's palm, "So, was that a yes to being my girlfriend?"

Cheryl nodded and kissed her now-girlfriend again.

\-------------------

"Come in!" Toni called out as she applied the last of her stage makeup. She grinned when she saw her girlfriend walk into the dressing room, in the mirrors reflection.

"I just wanted to wish you luck" Cheryl walked over, holding out a single red rose as she kissed Toni's cheek.

Toni blushed and smelt the rose, "Thank you, its beautiful. Who knew Cheryl Blossom was a romantic?" she giggled.

"No one and it better stay that way, Topaz" Cheryl teased and sat beside her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone" Toni smiled and turned on her chair to face Cheryl. She could tell something was up with the redhead; she could tell she wasn't upset but something was definitely up, "What's up?"

"I went to Thistle House" Cheryl admitted. She hadn't been back since Toni had rescued her from The Sisters of Quiet Mercy and Toni had made it clear that she didn't want Cheryl going back there alone so she knew Toni wasn't going to be pleased.

Toni's eyes widened, "Cheryl, why?"

"You told be to show my mother who's in charge," Cheryl shrugged, "so I did."

Toni became a little nervous, "You're not asking me to hide a dead body, are you? I mean, I would do that for you and I know I'm a Serpent and all but" she paused, "I'm not a murdered."

Cheryl laughed and shook her head, "You act all strong and tough but really you're just a little teddy bear."

"I am not!" Toni gasped and pouted. "So, did you kill her?" she looked at Cheryl, worried that she hadn't answered.

"Of course I didn't kill her!" Cheryl rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle, "I just poured fake blood all over myself and told her if she and my Uncle Claudius didn't vacate Thistle House and leave Nana Rose and I alone then I may just…" Cheryl ran her finger across her throat, smiling her usual smile - the smile that terrified most people.

Toni's jaw dropped, "You what! You're kidding right?" The Serpent shook her head and laughed at herself, "Of course you're not kidding; that's the exact thing you would do."

"You should have seen her face, Toni" Cheryl clapped her hands, "She finally got a taste of her own medicine."

Toni could see how proud Cheryl was of herself and she was proud of Cheryl for standing up to her horrid excuse of a mother too. She knew how badly Penelope Blossom had hurt Cheryl and how much Cheryl needed to prove to herself that she was still the same Cheryl Blossom as she was before she'd been sent of to that hellhole. Toni placed her hands on Cheryl's thighs, "I'm proud of you, babe."

Cheryl raised her eyebrow and smiled at the name, "Babe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? If you are enjoying this story please leave a comment, kudos and bookmark the story, so you don't miss future updates!


	4. Princess Merida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story so far, especially those who have left a comment or kudos x I was a little disappointed with how this chapter turned out but let me know what you think :/

Jughead knew he shouldn’t go to see Penny alone but he couldn’t tell any of the Serpents because they’d snitch to FP and Toni would for sure be in danger if that happened. He sighed as a shiver ran down his spine; not much scared him but this house was creepy. He walked up to the dark oak door and knocked loudly.

Cheryl opened the door and leant against the doorframe, “Sorry Beanie Boy, Toni’s not here.”

“I know she’s not. That’s why I’m here” Jughead sighed, reluctant to continue, “I need your help.”

“Jughead Jones, needs my help?” Cheryl chuckled and crossed her arms.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Cheryl, when did you last see Toni?”

Cheryl’s demeanor changed immediately, “Toni? What do you mean? What happened to her?” She felt sick and her heart started racing, all she could think about was her encounter with the Black Hood earlier. Had he been so pissed off at Cheryl for shooting him with her arrow that he went after the one person she loved? Cheryl would never forgive herself if something happened to Toni.

“Penny and the Ghoulies have her. Betty told me about you shooting the Black Hood and I thought maybe –“ Jughead watched on in confusion as the redhead ran back inside.

Cheryl came rushing back wearing her red coat with her bow and arrow slung over her shoulder, “We need to go. Now!” Adrenaline pumped through Cheryl’s veins – a sickening mix of anxiety and rage. 

Jughead nodded and followed after her, “Are you okay to ride on the back of my bike?”

“I’m dating Toni; you think she hasn’t made me ride on the back of her piece of scrap metal before?” Cheryl rolled her eyes and grabbed Jughead’s helmet, putting in on.

Jughead just got on the bike and sped off once Cheryl was holding onto him. He rode to the docks and saw a small fire in the distance, “They’re over there.”

Cheryl jumped off the bike and started walking over, pulling an arrow out and mumbling to herself. “That vindictive crone thinks she can touch my girlfriend” she scoffed, “she’s going to pay for this.”

“Cheryl, wait!” Jughead ran in front of her, blocking her path. “Penny can’t know that I brought you with me. It might put Toni in more danger.”

Cheryl put the arrow by her side, “Fine, I’ll wait out of sight but if they so much as lay one of their odious fingers on her, I’ll shoot an arrow straight through their palm.”

Jughead smiled a little at how protective Cheryl was of Toni, “Alright, Katniss Everdeen, settle down. Go round the back of the shed and hide behind the bushes.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and started walking off, “I’m obviously Princess Merida.”

As Cheryl got closer she could see Toni from the light of the fire, her hands were tied and a look of fear was plastered across her face. Cheryl’s blood boiled and she had the urge to run out and save her girlfriend but before she could, she remembered what Jughead said about endangering Toni. As Cheryl got to the bushes she saw Jughead walk out and start talking to Penny. She could see the panic in Toni’s eyes, which made her hear sink; all she wanted was to have her girlfriend safely in her arms. Suddenly, a few of the Ghoulie’s came out from the tin shed and their leader, Malachai, held a taser out towards Jughead. That was the tipping point for Cheryl, she refused to wait around and risk Toni getting hurt. She grabbed one of her arrows and set it in the bow as she walked out of the shadows, “Get back, you Hobgoblin.”

Jughead looked over at Cheryl then back at Penny, “I brought back-up too. Like I said, I’m taking Toni and we’re leaving.”

“Untie her, you Serpent hag” Cheryl aimed the arrow toward Penny, resisting the urge to shoot the vile woman who had abducted her girlfriend.

Penny rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Take her then but remember, when all your friends are dead, I tried giving you a chance.”

Malachai reluctantly untied Toni’s hands and Cheryl watched as her girlfriend ran behind Jughead and over to where she was standing. She wrapped her arm around Toni, holding her a little tighter than usual. Jughead continued talking to Penny but Cheryl drowned it out; instead she scanned over Toni’s tan skin, looking for any sign of injuries. She’d already shot one person tonight and she wouldn’t hesitate to shoot two more if she found even the slightest scratch or bruise on her girlfriends body. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Toni tug lightly at her hand. Cheryl looked up at her then saw Jughead walking back to his bike. The redhead shot Penny one last death stare before walking off with Toni by her side. Once the three of them got back to Jughead’s bike all of Cheryl’s thoughts came out, “Are you okay? That cantankerous witch didn’t hurt you did she? Because if she did I’ll go back there right now and bury this arrow in her shoulder, just like I did to the Black Hood!” 

“The Black Hood? What do you mean?” Toni became concerned and looked at Jughead but he just shrugged in response.

Cheryl noticed the apprehension in her girlfriend’s voice, “It’s a long story, I’ll explain later. You didn’t answer my question, are you okay?”

Toni nodded and laughed softly, “I’m a Serpent, babe. This was child’s play compared to some of the situations I’ve been in.”

“Well… that’s reassuring” Cheryl sighed.

“Lucky I have a badass girlfriend who will come and save me then” Toni winked and pulled the redhead closer, leaving a kiss on her nose and whispering in Cheryl’s, “I’ll thank you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink, wink* I'll leave that to your imagination but honestly I don't see them being that far into their relationship, so I'm just imagining a good pash ;)


	5. Leave Me Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all amazing! This chapter is based around the scene where FP tells the Serpents that Fangs is dead but I've changed what happened after he says that, so I hope you like it xx

“I just got a call from the Sheriff’s Office. Fangs, uh” FP sighed and shook his head, “he didn’t make it - he’s gone.”

Cheryl’s heart sank. She hadn’t known the Serpent that well but she knew that he was like a brother to Toni. She stood up and looked at her girlfriend, noticing how her eyes glazed over before she turned and walked away from the group.

“Toni? Toni, wait” Cheryl walked after her.

“Go away, Blossom” she mumbled as she walked out the doors of the Whyte Wyrm.

Cheryl followed Toni outside, “Babe, I know you’re upset but don’t - ”

“Upset?” The Serpent turned to face Cheryl, tears stained her cheeks, “My brother just died and you think I’m upset?” Toni scoffed and walked off, “Just leave me alone, okay?”

“No, I’m not going to– “

“Leave me alone!” Toni spat and walked across the road, heading towards Sunnyside Trailer Park.

Cheryl jumped slightly at her girlfriend’s volume but she knew this was just Toni’s way of coping. She rubbed her face and just watched her girlfriend walked off, losing sight of her behind a row of old trailers. Cheryl knew the trailer she would be heading to, so she wandered off in the same way. When she arrived at Toni’s trailer she knocked lightly on the dented door but there was no answer. She grabbed the cold, metal door handle and pulled at the door, opening it slowly, “Toni?”

There was no answer but Cheryl could hear soft sobs coming from the other end of the trailer. The redhead stepped inside and shut the door behind her, making her way to where Toni’s room was. Cheryl saw her girlfriend laying face down on the bed and sat beside her but didn’t say anything.

“I told you to leave me alone, Cheryl” Toni’s voice was muffled as she spoke, her face smothered in the pillow. 

Cheryl sighed softly, “I’m not going to leave you alone like this, T. You don’t have to talk to me but I’m going to be here for you.”

“I don’t want you here” she sat up but refused to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

“Toni, I - “ Cheryl put her hand on top of Toni’s as she began to speak but the Serpent pulled her hand away at the touch.

“Cheryl!” Toni cut her off, “How many times do I have to say it; I don’t want you here! I don’t need you to save me from everything, okay? I can look after myself; I don’t need some rich girl thinking she can make everything better.” As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it but it was too late.

Cheryl stood up and scoffed, “Really Toni? I thought you knew me better than that” she paused, “I guess I was wrong. All of you Serpents are the same, ignorant, egocentric snakes.” She turned and walked away, leaving Toni alone, just like she had asked.

Toni shouted as Cheryl shut the door, “Don’t you dare bring them into this!” 

The Serpent watched her girlfriend leave before collapsing onto the mattress and sobbing into her pillow again. Cheryl left the trailer park and started walking in the direction of the Northside. She had no way of getting home but in that moment she couldn’t give a shit about where she was going or how long it would take her. 

Cheryl had been yelled at everyday of her short life but it had never hurt like this before, the sting in her heart had never been more excruciating. The pain was too much and the redhead couldn’t hold herself together anymore. She sat under a tree and started sobbing, holding her knees up to her chest and trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her mind was racing, why did she lose everyone she loved, why didn’t Toni want her there, why didn’t her girlfriend understand that she just wanted to help. Yet, the only thought Cheryl could focus on was why she had bitten back, when she knew Toni was already hurting and trying to cope with losing Fangs. She remembered how angry she was at the world when she found out that Jason had died; how she had shut everyone out when all she had wanted was someone to stay with her. 

Toni’s P.O.V

Toni curled up in her bed and cried into her pillow, which in all honesty she wished was her girlfriends chest. She knew she’d been the one to send Cheryl away, so she couldn’t blame anyone else but she’d only done it because she’d been so overwhelmed with emotion and didn’t want anyone seeing her this broken. She sighed and picked up her phone, staring at her lock screen – a photo of her and her girlfriend – through watery eyes. She contemplated ringing the redhead but figured, by the way Cheryl had spoken before, she was angry with her and decided against it. All she wanted to hear was Cheryl’s comforting voice but she’d pushed her away, so she’d have to deal with the consequences.

Cheryl’s P.O.V

Cheryl wiped the tears from her face and stood up, finally deciding to head back to her girlfriend’s trailer. Even if Toni didn’t want to talk, she shouldn’t be alone. Cheryl knocked softly on the trailer door before opening it slowly and walking in, escaping the cold breeze. Instead of going to see Toni, Cheryl chose to just lie on the couch. She pulled her phone from her jacket pocked and opened her camera roll; swiping through the selfies she’d taken with her girlfriend before the musical. 

“Cheryl?” 

Cheryl heard the familiar voice; it was softer and less cheerful than usual, which broke her heart. She stood up and walked into the room at the other end of the trailer, seeing her girlfriend looking up at her from the bed. Cheryl just stood there for a moment - waiting to see if Toni was going to tell her to leave again or not - before Toni broke down, signaling to Cheryl that she needed her. The redhead instantly lay beside her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight as she cried into her shirt. 

“I’m sorry” Toni muttered through her sobs.

Cheryl kissed her head and rubbed her girlfriends back, “I know, baby. I’m sorry too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review! Do you want the next chapter to be a continuation of this chapter (what happens after they apologise - wont be smut though) OR do you want the next chapter to be Cheryl getting her Serpent jacket and becoming a Serpent? Also, feel free to send me a message if you have any ideas for future chapters as I will be moving away from the show after the next chapter or two. THANK YOU FOR READING XXX


	6. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I was super busy with work this week and I've also been unwell so I've only just had the chance to write this up. This is a continuation from last chapter and the next chapter will be Cheryl becoming a Serpent. I hope you like it xx

"I didn't mean to yell at you." Toni wiped the tears from her cheeks and sighed, "I didn't mean what I said about you just being some rich girl; I know that's not who you are."

Cheryl brushed some pink hair from Toni's face and tucked it behind her ear, "I know you didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said about the Serpent's either. I was hurt and the only way I knew how to deal with that was to hurt you back. I've never been yelled at by someone that I genuinely cared about. I was scared I'd lose you and I can't lose you - " she paused, "I can't lose you Toni because I love you."

"You do?" Toni sounded shocked and propped herself up on her elbow.

Cheryl started to panic and a million thoughts ran through her mind, each one fighting for space. She'd never said those words to anyone except Jason before; she hadn't used them in this way with him but they meant more to her than the average person. Was it too soon? They'd just had their first fight, maybe Toni was still angry. Should she have waited for a more romantic time? Maybe Toni didn't even feel the same way and Cheryl had just made an absolute fool of herself.

"Cheryl?" Toni could see that the redhead was lost in thought.

Cheryl blinked as Toni's voice pulled her away from the thoughts in her mind and back to reality. She was about to lie and say it had just slipped out but she looked into Toni's eyes and the world stopped. She felt her whole body fill with warmth, the warmth you'd feel if you stepped into the late afternoon sunshine after a seventeen-year-long storm. It was in that moment that she realised she was in love and there was no way of denying that. Cheryl nodded proudly, "I'm in love with you, Toni Topaz."

A smile spread across Toni's face, "I'm in love with you too, Cheryl Blossom."

The one thing Cheryl craved in life was love and the one thing she needed was stability; hearing Toni say those three words provided Cheryl with both of those things. She let out a soft sigh of relief and Toni giggled, "Did you think I wouldn't say it back?"

The redhead shrugged, "I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Oh Bombshell, if only you knew." Toni cupped Cheryl's pale cheeks and pulled her in for a tender, yet fervent kiss.

Cheryl moved one of her hands back into Toni's bubblegum locks, needing this kiss more than she realised.

Toni mumbled against Cheryl's lips, "You know, I always expected that your lips would taste like cherry pie but I was wrong."

"What do they taste like then?" Cheryl giggled as she moved back just an inch from Toni's lips.

"Bacon" Toni bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

"Bacon?" Cheryl went to sit up but Toni laughed and pulled the redhead back down to her lips.

Toni smirked and kissed her girlfriend again, whispering into the kiss, "Funfetti frosting."

Cheryl giggled and shook her head, "You're an idiot."

"Don't pretend that you don't love it" Toni winked and ran her fingers over Cheryl's arm. She smiled when she noticed the goosebumps appearing on Cheryl's arm but soon remembered what FP had told them at the Whyte Wyrm earlier.

Cheryl saw Toni's face drop and knew what was on her mind, "He wouldn't want you to be upset, T. I know that sounds so cliché but from what I knew about Fangs, he was always making people smile, especially you."

Toni sighed and looked at their interlocked hands, "Have you forgotten what Jason's voice sounded like?"

Cheryl froze for a second as the usual flood of emotion she experienced whenever someone mentioned her brother's name hit her like a brick wall. She welled up, "Sometimes it gets a bit hazy and I worry that I'm losing one of the only parts of him that I have left but I have voicemails on my phone and videos of us as kids that I watch and then it all comes back." Cheryl squeezed Toni's hand reassuringly and kissed her thumb.

Toni nodded then broke down, "I don't want to forget him, Cher."

"We won't let anyone forget him, Toni." She wrapped her arms around Toni and pulled the shorter girl closer, holding her trembling body tightly against her own.

A few minutes later Toni's mind and body had exhausted all their energy and her breathing evened out. Cheryl kissed Toni's forehead and pulled the covers up over the both of them. She stroked Toni's hair and watched over her girlfriend for most of the night before finally drifting off to sleep a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please leave a comment, they make my day and I love finding out what people thought about my story!


	7. Everything Looks Good On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I know I've been gone for like six months but I think I'm back! I went away for six weeks on a trip around Europe and I've been working full time. To be honest I thought I'd given up on this story BUT I had some inspiration after the last few episodes of Riverdale and was so motivated to start writing again :) I'm hoping I'll keep it up! Would love to hear your thoughts on this story and what you want to see in the future as I'm just following the show at the moment. Thanks for all your support xx

Toni's P.O.V.

It had been a long few days for the Serpents. Firstly, we found out the Fangs was in fact alive and well, well minus being shot, but he was recovering well. Secondly, Hiram was up to his old tricks and had planned to have Sheriff Minetta raid the Whyte Wyrm last night. Thankfully though, Penelope Blossom had a spark of kindness in her ice cold heart and had warned Cheryl, who helped FP and Jughead get all of the Serpents out before Minetta turned up. To make matters worse, after the riot Principal Weatherbee has decided to send all the Serpents at Riverdale High to Seaside High. That's not going to happen though, I refuse to move two hours away from Cheryl! Luckily, Archie has come up with a really great idea that I think will convince Weatherbee to let us stay.

— AT SCHOOL — 

I was right! Weatherbee has decided to let the Serpents stay at Riverdale High, at least for now.

I turned towards Cheryl, trying to contain the huge grin appearing on my face, "That jacket looks good on you."

She looked up at me as everyone in the hallway started to disperse, "Everything looks good on me."

She wasn't wrong there. "Well maybe we should make it official" I took her hand and let the grin take over my face. I reached for her hand and intertwined our fingers, walking down the hallway towards our first class of the day.

— THAT EVENING —

Cheryl and I stood around as FP gave his retirement speech and handed his Serpent King duties over to Jughead. Everyone seemed quite surprised but he'd told me about his plans when I'd gone to ask him for his 'blessing', for lack of a better word.

"Now, as your first official duty as Serpent King" FP spoke to Jughead and held his hand out towards me. I grabbed the cherry red jacket from my bag and passed it to him with a grateful smile.

He passed the Serpent jacket to Jughead, who after saying a few words, looked over at the two of us and gestured for Cheryl to come up.

I'd asked FP last night if he would let Cheryl become a Serpent since she'd never really had a loving or supportive family, plus she'd rescued me from Penny Peabody and warned us about Hiram's plan to raid the Wyrm. I was expecting to have to give FP a huge speech as he doesn't just let anyone join but he'd just smiled and said 'Your girl has already proved she's one of us, she deserves a jacket to show it.' Now was that moment - my girl was getting her jacket - and all I could do was clap and beam with pride.

Cheryl's P.O.V.

I put on my usual confident walk and smile as I made my way over to Jughead but inside I was freaking out. I knew the Blossoms and the Serpents never associated with each other, let alone accepted each other. I was worried the Serpents wouldn't accept me as one of their own but to my surprise everyone started cheering. Jughead slipped my Serpent jacket on and I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. I looked over at Toni and felt myself start to relax more. She had the biggest smile on her face and blew me a kiss. It's hard to explain but getting that jacket made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere. I thanked Jughead then went over and hugged FP.

"So, I guess it's official now" I turned around when I heard Toni's voice. She took my hands and pecked my lips, "Congratulations babe."

I smiled and pulled her closer, "Thanks baby."

"You were right" she smirked and played with the sleeve of my new jacket.

"About what?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Everything looks good on you" she laughed softly and winked.

I rolled my eyes and blushed a little, "Shut up!"

Toni laughed harder, "What! You said it yourself this morning."

"Yeah but it's different when you say it" I looked away, trying to hide how red I had gone.

She titled her head, "Well, personally I think you look incredibly hot in your Serpent jacket. It makes you look even more badass than usual"

"Toni! Shut up!" I laughed and punched her arm playfully.


End file.
